


Wouldn’t that be interesting.

by iSpitonFire



Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: And the boys future and how it all interacts, Gen, I suggest Death waiting for their souls and pondering life, OG Hat Man - Freeform, You decide who he is in the end but this is simply a suggestion of mine, aka is he a random extra or more, also Caleb is the Mistake™ btw, if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpitonFire/pseuds/iSpitonFire
Summary: A simple ghost or rather Death himself haunts the Orpheum and ponders the soon to be dead souls of Sunset Curve.
Series: OG Hat Man, Aleksei/Death, and his husband, Caleb, Life/an ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wouldn’t that be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soheil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soheil/gifts).



He waited and watched all that went on in the Orpheum. It had been many years since he became what he is and the changes in music always helped calm his being after a hard day’s work. But tonight, his goal was less innocent. 

Tonight, he waits for souls to leave their host sacks. One of them he has been waiting for longer than he would have liked. 

Distantly, he notes that it is a shame he will be reaping their souls tonight. They have an electricity to them he hadn’t seen since the mistake 70 years ago. He has a feeling that their power would be life-changing if they could cultivate it. Something more powerful with the right conduit. Even more powerful than the mistake.

A very dangerous thing to let fall into the wrong hands. They already made that mistake years ago and it was more of a cultivated thing than natural talent. Never again will they trust those so willing to sign their lives away.

But it had been a while since he had to come for such strong, bright souls. It was a pleasant surprise. Maybe these would stick around. 

Wouldn’t that be interesting. 

Dangerous, but interesting.

The most fun potential.

He adjusts his hat as he watches them bow. A thought coming to mind as he watches them interact. There is of course a simple way to find out the answer to his questions, all he has to do is wait.

The high five from a colleague's favorite gives him a pause. 

_Maybe,_ he watched them from the corner of his eye. _Maybe they will be of more use than previously thought._

After all, their time is close, and their souls will be his to judge.

And judge.

And if he sets them aside to wait for an opportunity later in time. Well, that’s his business. No one needs to know. All he has to do is wait.

The power in their bright souls will last and last as long as they don’t realize time is moving.

 _Yes, this is a good idea,_ he thinks, adjusting his hat as he watches the ambulance drive away. He will get his revenge at long last. The mistake will never know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of @endless-navigator on tumblr spotting an extra in the first 5 minutes whose hella suspicious.
> 
> For more information go here: 
> 
> https://endless-navigator.tumblr.com/post/634253682886721536/that-works-so-well-maybe-hat-man-knew-how


End file.
